Pride and Prejudice
by Obsessive-Lamb
Summary: Bella and Edward are co-stars in whats called an oscar worthy film, will Love bloom? Read to find out... M just incase


**This is my new story, i hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE-

"Hello and welcome back to E news, coming up later on, we will be checking up with the Kardashians. But now we have Gianni interviewing the one and only Edward Cullen."

"That's right I'm here with the number one heartthrob Edward Cullen, so Edward, are you working on anything right now?"

The interviewer looked at me expectantly.

"Err; yeah I just got the part of Mr. Darcy in pride and prejudice, its great actually since I love the classics." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, hoping they wouldn't ask if that was the only reason.

"Are you _sure_ there aren't any other _reasons_? Influences perhaps?" she probed as I looked down, at my now very interesting sneakers.

"Well once I heard about the all celebrity cast, I had to audition. My agent told me about the lead being Bella swan; I've seen a lot of her stuff, there very good."

I knew that's really all they wanted to hear, but I was told to keep everything very secretive. And plus the production company didn't want us to go publicly with any of the casts relationships, as it would bring the ratings down.

I had only met Bella once, and that was during the audition, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Drowning out the interviewer carried on bantering about the gossip around Hollywood, I thought back to the day I first met her…

_I had just introduced myself to the director, and we were discussing my audition and what it would consist of. He described that I would need to do a scene with the main lead, which was Bella. Apparently I was the last of the auditions so I could just walk straight in to the audition room. I entered through two wooden doors and as soon as I caught my surroundings I was amazed of the beauty of the room, it had tall windows that showed off the plush green garden, the room was filled with natural light as due to the windows and each wall had an inbuilt bookcase. The floors had matching wood from the door, and each piece of furniture held an essence of history. And there she was, basking in the sunlight, with her mahogany locks draping down and over her shoulders. I was knocked out of my trance by the director and cast designators entering the room, and sitting opposite Bella on an identical couch._

"_Well Edward, we want to test the chemistry between you and miss Swan here, but there aren't many scenes in 'pride and prejudice' for us to do that, so, we've written a short piece of text for you to recite" The director said while beckoning for me to come forward and take the script from him, as I was still standing by the door._

_I took the script from him while quickly scanning its contence. Bella still hadn't said a word and it was making me more nervous._

_I sat down beside her, feeling everyone's eyes on me wait to start. I cleared my throat and read my first line._

"_If I want to share the rest of my life with you, I've got to ask you now." I said starring intently into her deep brown eyes._

"_What are you talking about?" she said while lifting an eyebrow to show her confusion, yet she kept het eyes locked with mine._

"_I guarantee there'll be tough times; I guarantee that at some point, one, or both of us is gonna wanna get out of this thing; But I also guarantee, that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life... because I know in my heart, that you're the only one for me" I said compassionately, kneeling in front of her and taking her soft, delicate hand into mine._

"_But Edward-"_

"_No. None of that matters now. It's in the past, I want to start a future, with you"_

"_Okay" she said in a quit and wholesome voice._

"_But God damm it, if I'm not going to fight for you! You are my-Wait what?"I said reading the lines once again._

"_I said okay"_

_The script was instructing me to kiss her in celebration so that's exactly what I did._

_I pulled her to me, by threading my fingers through her soft hair, and smashed my lips to hers. She reacted instantly, due to repeating this with many countless men earlier that day, and for some reason that thought saddened me, and the kiss came to an end._

Later that day my PA got a call from them saying that I had got the part and that filming started in two weeks, and would last for a minimum of six months.

I was excited about starting work with Bella, but my nerves would always take over whenever I would think of her-

"Edward, Edward? Are you okay?" I was interrupted by the interviewer, I had the erg to tell her to 'piss of', but my PA agreed that would ruin my good-British-boy appearance.

"Sorry could you repeat the question" I said exhausted of repeating the same answer over and over again each day.

"As I was saying, is there anything going on between you and-"

Just 5 more day's and I can see her again…

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR, NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS......**

**REVEIW! REVEIW!**

Obsessive-Lamb xXx


End file.
